Echo Echo
Echo Echo is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. Appearance Echo Echo is a small, white alien whose body is a living amplifier. He is actually living sonic waves contained in a suit made of silicon. One of his most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it - decorated with a 10 symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. He has circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands which are green. The inside of his mouth is green with lines that give it the appearance of an amplifier. His voice originally sounded very high-pitched and tinny, but became slightly lower. In Omniverse, Echo Echo's eyes bulge out and are now more line-like, and he now has an outline and two black stripes on both of his ear plugs, which are more pronounced and cube-shaped. His legs are also a little bit more stubby and now have three 'toes', and the green circles on his hands are now bigger, covering most of his hands. He is also shorter and has a hexagonal shape on his stomach. The tapes on his legs are now gone. His head is more cube-shaped and wider. The outlines of his mouth and eyes are thicker. His wires are also thicker. His voice sounds more robotic now, and it echoes more, as if he is speaking through a portable microphone. Echo Echo wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead in Omniverse. Powers and Abilities TT (136).png|Self Duplication Blukic And Driba 44.png|Sonic Screams SPD51.PNG|Force Fields Echo Echo can scream at audible to ultrasonic frequencies capable of overloading machinery and stopping projectiles in mid-flight. Echo Echo has the ability to duplicate himself, like Ditto, but different in that the clones aren't linked in any way, allowing entire groups to be knocked out without harming the rest and he can clone himself much faster than Ditto could in the original series. By combining these two aspects, Echo Echo can create a wall of sound, where the Echo Echos can redirect projectiles back to their source by bouncing them off of strategically placed Echo Echos. Echo Echo can create an echo chamber, where the Echo Echos attack from all directions and keep screaming until the target is knocked out or defeated. Echo Echo can detect vibrations in the ground. Using his sonic screams, Echo Echo can locate objects/people (echolocation).Alone Together Echo Echo can channel vibrations to enhance his screams, seen when he touched Kevin, who had absorbed metal that caused him to vibrate when struck by Gwen's mana.Undercover Echo Echo can transmit sound waves through speakers (such as phones),Grounded Echo Echo can use his sonic screams to create a forcefield. Echo Echo is quite agile, shown from his ability to jump quite high. Echo Echo seems to have more strength than his size suggests, as he can kick off the trunk door from Ben's car with one foot and Echo Echo is able to throw (about a meter) a Plumber Ship with nine Echo Echos.Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing Weaknesses Echo Echo has a fragile body which can be destroyed easily in battle, as shown when Ultimate Kevin destroyed several Echo Echos with Jetray's neuroshock blasts. History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *Echo Echo first appeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 2. Echo Echo defeated a robot dragon and destroyed some Laser Lances. *In Kevin's Big Score, Echo Echo defeated Argit. *In Darkstar Rising, Echo Echo battled Darkstar. *In Alone Together, Echo Echo battled Reinrassic III, accidentally got teleported to the planet Turrawuste, defeated a Dravek, and located a Teleporter Pod. *In Undercover, Echo Echo defeated some DNAliens. *In Grounded, Echo Echo got grounded and used his phone to defeat some DNAliens. *In Unearthed, Echo Echo defeated some DNAliens. *In Fool's Gold, Echo Echo got eaten by primal Decka, before being vomited out again. *In Vreedle, Vreedle, Echo Echo scared the Vreedle Brothers away. *In Singlehanded, Echo Echo defeated Sunder. *In Trade-Off, Echo Echo got into Kevin's Car. *In The Secret of Chromastone, Echo Echo took out Vilgax with a sonic scream. *In Above and Beyond, Echo Echo defeated Helen. ;Albedo *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Echo Echo battled Brainstorm. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Fame, Echo Echo was seen on TV. *In Duped, Echo Echo created "3 Bens", and later merged back together. *In Map of Infinity, Echo Echo went Ultimate. *In ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, Echo Echo destroyed some sonic collars. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Echo Echo contained a nuclear bomb to save Plumber's Academy until he went Ultimate to move it. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, Several Echo Echos were killed by Ultimate Kevin and the remaining Echo Echo in Ben's car went Ultimate. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Echo Echo destroyed some missiles before going Ultimate. *In Basic Training, Ultimate Echo Echo makes a cameo which suggests that Ben had transformed into Echo Echo first. *In Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing, Echo Echo threw a Plumber Ship into a lake. *In Greetings from Techadon, Echo Echo battled a Techadon before going ultimate. Echo Echo appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In The Flame Keepers' Circle, Echo Echo battled some Esoterica, and shattered Vilgax's tank. *In Double or Nothing, Echo Echo battled Negative Rath before going ultimate. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Echo Echo went ultimate. Echo Echo appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In Inspector 13, Echo Echo played tennis with Julie. |-|Specials= *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Echo Echo appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In It Was Them, Echo Echo destroyed one of Dr. Animo's Mutant Ants. *In Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's, Echo Echo defeated Trumbipulor. *In Special Delivery, Echo Echo defeated Thunderpig using a sonic scream, accidentally destroying Mr. Baumann's car in the process. *In Tummy Trouble, Echo Echo tried to bring Brownbag to safety, but brought him to the wrong tribe. *In Return to Forever, Echo Echo tried to fight, but is reverted by the Forever Knights' DNA scanner. *In A New Dawn, Echo Echo appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Skurd *In Secret of Dos Santos, Skurd gave Blitzwolfer Echo Echo's megaphone to battle the Jungle Guardian. *In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Skurd gave Ben Echo Echo's megaphone to draw contestants' attention. Then, he gave Shocksquatch the megaphone to battle a Way Bad. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Ben *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2'' (first appearance) *''Kevin's Big Score'' *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Alone Together'' *''Undercover'' *''Grounded'' *''Unearthed'' *''Fool's Gold'' *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' (intended alien was Humungousaur) *''Singlehanded'' *''Trade-Off'' (selected alien was Jetray) *''The Secret of Chromastone'' *''Above and Beyond'' ;Albedo *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *''Fame'' (first re-appearance; TV) *''Duped'' (x2) *''Map of Infinity'' (goes ultimate) *''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' (goes ultimate) *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' (goes ultimate) *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (selected alien was Jetray; goes ultimate) *''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' (selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Greetings from Techadon'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) *''The Flame Keepers' Circle'' *''Double or Nothing'' (goes ultimate) *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' (goes ultimate and reverts) *''Inspector 13'' |-|Specials= *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;Ben *''It Was Them'' (first re-appearance; intended alien was Swampfire) *''Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's'' *''Special Delivery'' *''Tummy Trouble'' *''Return to Forever'' (cameo) *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;Skurd *''Secret of Dos Santos'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (x2) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *The New Order *Double Trouble *Lazy Day *Collectible Heroes *Fashion Victim ;Chapter Books *Double Negative *The Dark of Knight *Science Friction |-|Online Games= *Alien Attack *Ben 10: Slammers *Duel of the Duplicates *Fuel Duel *Game Creator *Omniverse Collection *Toon Creator Video Games Ben-10-Ultimate-Alien-Cosmic-Destruction-6.jpg 'Vide and conquer!!.png Echo Echo fight.png Echo Echo is a playable alien character on DS in Alien Force, in Vilgax Attacks and in The Rise of Hex. Ben 10: Cosmic Destruction Echo Echo has the ability to duplicate himself, making a maximum of three clones at a time. He can release sonic screams. Echo Echo's small size allows him to fit into small passages other aliens can't. He can also go ultimate. Naming and Translations Trivia *Echo Echo has headphones so he isn't hurt by his own sonic screams.Dwayne McDuffie *Echo Echo's outer body is a containment suithttp://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/337690195681896770 and his inner body is made of living sound waves.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/352496096817209693 *Echo Echo's object duplication and flight were glitch powers.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/394570946834363706 *After Kevin's Big Score, Echo Echo's voice was changed to sound a bit higher pitched. *"Wall of Sound" is an unlockable combo move in the video game Vilgax Attacks. **"Wall of Sound" is also a special move in Cosmic Destruction and can be upgraded to increase damage. *In FusionFall, there is a fusion of Echo Echo that when defeated, releases Forever Ninja sets. References es:Eco Ecoit:Eco Eco Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males